


Melody

by revolting_revolt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV First Person, Parent Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, but not underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolting_revolt/pseuds/revolting_revolt
Summary: He said nothing as he crawled on my bed, positioning his body over me. My heart leapt as he stared down at me, straddling me and holding my legs down underneath his.The silence dragged on, and I could hear nothing but his heavy breathing and the sound of my own heart thudding in my chest.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 25





	Melody

Light flooded in through the cracks of the blinds. I had a slow start as I woke up, bleary eyed and groggy. I turned to the clock on my nightstand: 7:38 AM. Not enough time to get ready for my morning class. Looks like I’ll just have to stay home again. It’s not like it mattered. With a yawn I pulled my blanket back over myself and buried my face in my pillow.

Just as I began to drift off again, my door swung open.

“Mel.”

A quiet sigh left my nose. I’ll just pretend to be asleep.

“ _Mel._ ” Dramatic footsteps stomped over my window and soon, the blinds flung open. It was so _bright_. The light immediately burned my eyes. I hissed and buried my face in my pillow further, only for it to be dragged out from under me. A hand shoved roughly at my shoulder, and I turned to glare at the source: my brother.

“Five more minutes,” I said, slamming my head onto the mattress and covering my eyes with my arms.

“You’re such a liar,” my brother spat. “You haven’t gone to class for over a week now. You’ve probably already flunked out of it. At least quit, or do something. You’re wasting mom and dad’s money.”

“Kian, I already paid for the class. It’s not like I can get a refund.”

He shoved roughly at the bed, causing the bedframe to screech across the wooden floors of my room. “ _Kian._ ”

“Waste of fucking space,” he said, glowering down at me. “I can’t believe they put all the trust in you.”

“It’s not like I _wanted_ to be the responsible one.”

“Yeah. I can tell.” He huffed and turned on his heel, walking out the door. He grabbed the handle, but before he closed it, he looked back in the room one last time. “I’m going to class. Try not to sleep past your work shift. It’s the one thing you’re good for.”

With that, he slammed the door. I spit my tongue out and leaned over the bed to grab my pillow, laying back down with a huff.

I never wanted this. I never asked to be in charge after mom and dad died. I had no choice, I’m six years older than him and living with me was a better option than putting him in an orphanage.

He hates me, though. We haven’t gotten along since we were kids, and it seems like every year he spends alone with me, he resents me more. I’m doing my best. I had to change to a part-time college student so I could focus on work, and that just ended up prolonging everything. Now I have no energy when I get home. It was an easier decision to just… stop. I don’t need my degree. If Kian can graduate and get a better job, then I’ll be okay with what I have until he moves out.

I just have to take care of him until then. He doesn’t realize that this decision is for him. I’m going to start saving the money our parents left behind after this point. I’m going to take care of him, whether he likes it or not.

“I’m moving out as soon as I hit eighteen.”

He kept telling me that, and in the end, he turned out to be wrong. He’s nineteen and still focusing on school while living with me in this cheap apartment. We’ve had so many arguments about it, but I refuse to let him get a job until he graduates. I don’t want his grades to slip because of something avoidable like that.

I’m doing my best for him.

He just has to accept it.  
\--------  
“You’re really going to lecture me for that? You shouldn’t have been in my room.”

“I was just trying to clean up a little. Your room is a mess! And I’m glad I did.” I frowned down at the half empty bottle of vodka in my hand. “You’re too young for this. Why are you even drinking this much by yourself?”

“Everything is just stressful, okay?” Kian said, not looking at me. He’s at least a half foot taller than me, and seeing those same bratty expressions that I’m used to on my now grown brother will always be jarring.

“This isn’t the way to handle it.”

He turned a glare at me and stepped closer. My eyes widened and I stepped back. He scoffed and grabbed the bottle out of my hand before heading to his room.

“Hey!” I said, trying to grab at his arm. “You’re too young--”

He pulled his arm from my grip and slipped through his doorframe. “Report me then.”

The door slammed and locked.

“Kian!”

I jiggled the doorhandle, groaning in frustration when it wouldn’t open and kicked roughly at the door. He never said anything else, and after a few minutes of calling his name and trying to get it open, I gave up.

I’m beginning to wonder if there’s just no getting through to him.  
\--------  
“The next time he comes in here, I’m throwing him off the balcony.”

“Okay.”

Kian wiped at his bloody lip, something he received while trying to push my ex out of our apartment.

“And stop lying about where your bruises come from. I’m not stupid.”

“Okay.”

Kian sighed, looking away from me as he walked to his room. Before he closed the door, he looked at me. “Stop talking to him.”

“Okay.”

“Mean it this time.”

“I do.”

Kian sighed and shut the door behind him, leaving me alone in the middle of the living room to clean up the remnants of his fight. I’m not complaining, though. It was my fault, and he was just trying to protect me.

He does care. Even if he’s bad at showing it.  
\--------  
It wasn’t unusual for Kian to go straight to his room as soon as he came home. He tended to avoid talking to me as much as possible. I was used to it by now.

What was unusual, though, was the distressed look he had on his face as soon as he walked through the doorway. He dragged his feet through the living room, keeping his head down as he walked past me on the couch. I was always hesitant to ask how his day was, considering how fast he usually shut me down, but this time seemed different.

“Kian?” I asked. “Something happen?”

He paused before he reached his door and looked back at me, a deep frown on his face. He opened his mouth for a second, like he was considering if he should say something to me, but immediately shut it and turned towards the door again.

“...it’s nothing.”

He quickly walked inside his room and shut the door.

I sighed. It was a strange moment. But, well, if it was important then it would come out in one way or another. I decided to let it go.  
\--------  
It was right at the stroke of midnight when there was a knock on my door. Confusing, considering how late it was. Also, because my brother didn’t usually knock.

I sat up in bed and reached over to my nightstand to turn my lamp on.

“Uh…” I said, furrowing my brows in confusion. “...come in?”

There was a moment of hesitation before the door opened, and Kian slowly stepped in. He wouldn’t look directly at me, but from what I could see his eyes were puffy and red. I jumped out of bed and walked to him.

“Kian, were you crying?” I asked. He looked up towards the ceiling, letting out a small groan as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Sorry, didn’t wanna bug you,” he muttered.

I shook my head. “Don’t worry about it. Wanna tell me what’s wrong.”

“Cadie broke up with me.”

My mouth dropped open in surprise, which seemed to make him more annoyed. Cadie was his first girlfriend. They’d been together since highschool, at least four years. No wonder he was so upset.

“I’m really sorry,” I told him, not really knowing what else to say. I hesitantly put my arms out towards him, and he initially flinched away, but (seemingly) reluctantly let me pull him into a hug. He was just as hesitant to put his own arms around me, but he eventually did, and let out a small sigh as he hugged me close.

It was such a foreign feeling after so many years of him avoiding me, but it wasn’t unpleasant. He was warm, and it felt nice. I was glad I could be some sort of comfort for him in that moment.

“Do you… wanna talk about it?” I asked, pulling away slightly to look up at him.

He still wouldn’t look at me, but he nodded and let me pull his hand towards the bed, where we sat on the edge and just talked.  
\--------  
It was dark in the room.

Pitch black, actually.

I don’t know how, or when I fell asleep, but what I did know was that there wasn’t someone behind me when I first went to bed and now there was. Was it Kian…? I thought he might’ve gone to bed, but did he end up staying here?

I mean… who else could it be?

It was the only explanation that made sense, yet my mind wanted to deny it, considering the current situation. His arms were wrapped around me, holding me tightly against his body. One of his hands went under my shirt, groping my breast, and his other grabbed at my hips, pulling my backside against his groin.

A light snore that came from him made me realize he was still asleep, which was obviously better than him being awake, but every time I tried to pull away, he just ended up firmly pulling me back.

I felt frozen. Trapped. What could I really do in a situation like this?

His hips rolled against me, and I put my hand over my mouth to stifle a gasp. He was… big. Surprisingly so. But then, I never really thought of him in that way, so…

Another roll of his hips, and I bit down roughly on my cheek to keep myself from making any noises.

His breath was hot and heavy against my neck. It made me shiver. A blush made its way up to my face, and as much as I tried to resist it, my own hips rolled back against him. I couldn’t help the way my body was responding. It felt good, as much as I hated to admit it.

His fingers dug into my hips as his thrusts got more rough. I shut my eyes tightly, tears pricking at the edges as I waited for him to stop. There was a warmth in my lower body that kept building with each movement. It was hard to ignore as it grew bigger, and hotter, and my chest heaved as everything felt like it was about to boil over.

Before it could happen, though, the movements suddenly stopped. There was a wet spot where Kian was rubbing against me, and I felt him panting and shaking as he pulled back. I kept my eyes shut, pretending to be asleep. I felt the mattress move as he slowly made his way out of bed, and then panicked footsteps shuffled through the floor before I heard the door open and close.

When I was sure he was gone, my eyes opened again. My face still felt hot, and I frowned into the darkness as I thought about what just happened. I think the worst part was that I didn’t hate it. That was my own sin.

I spread my legs and began touching myself, trying to finish what he started.  
\--------  
Kian wouldn’t look at me for the next few days, as much as I tried to act like everything was normal.

It hurt, especially after we made some progress with that heart to heart, but honestly, how could I blame him? He was probably hating himself. I wish he wouldn’t, though. Actually, I should be the one hating myself out of anyone. The way I looked at him changed since that night. My face would heat up when I stared at him, and I couldn’t stop my eyes from traveling over his body. I hoped he didn’t notice, though. He had enough issues to worry about. His twenty-five year old sister having an incestuous crush on him didn’t need to be at the top of that list.

Still, though, as much as I tried, I couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Please, god, just let me stop thinking about it.  
\--------  
“Why do you keep looking at me like that?”

My heart stopped the second he asked that question. I kept hoping he didn’t notice. I guess I wasn’t as subtle with it as I thought I was.

“Like what?” I asked, trying to play dumb as I stared at him from across the kitchen table.

“Like… I dunno,” he said, brows furrowing in annoyance.

“Then how am _I_ supposed to know?”

He slammed his hand on the table, making me jump.

“You **know** what I’m talking about,” he said, raising his voice. I stayed silent, staring at him with wide eyes, and he just glared, despite a blush rising to his face. “I don’t know what you want from me, but it’s pissing me off.”

“...I just want to help you feel better,” I said. “About Cadie. You haven’t really talked to me since that night.”

His face turned more red and he looked away. I took the opportunity to scoot my chair closer to him.

“I just… want to support you, no matter what, you know?” I leaned towards him, but he only turned his head further away. Biting my lip, I put my hand on his lap and started rubbing his thigh. “I’d do anything for you. You know that, right?”

At that, he shot out of his chair, shooting a red faced scowl at me. “You’re crazy,” was all he said before he grabbed his backpack and left, slamming the door to the apartment. I looked towards the table and sighed. I didn’t know what I was doing, or why I thought it was a good idea, but hopefully he didn’t hate me after that.  
\--------  
Midnight came again when there was another knock on my bedroom door.

I turned the lamp on and said “come in,” and Kian immediately stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

He was silent, eerily so. He was looking at me with his typical glare, but it seemed almost as though he had trouble focusing on my face. There was no puffiness under his eyes, but his face was bright red.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, looking at him in confusion. He still said nothing, but that question prompted him to walk over towards me.

“Kian?” I asked again, but he still said nothing as he crawled on my bed, positioning his body over me. My heart leapt as he stared down at me, straddling me and holding my legs down underneath his.

The silence dragged on, and I could hear nothing but his heavy breathing and the sound of my own heart thudding in my chest.

“...um,” he finally spoke, though there was a shakiness in his voice, “...you said you’d do anything for me, right?”

I bit my lip and nodded. His eyes trailed down, looking as though he was taking in every part of me.

“Take off your shirt,” he said. With shaky arms, I complied, pulling my pajama shirt over my head and putting it to the side. His breathing got heavier, and he shifted his weight onto one arm as he used the other hand to squeeze my chest. I shivered in his grip.

“Kian,” I breathed out. He took his hand and grabbed my chin, forcing my head up and planting a rough kiss on my mouth. I let out a muffled protest, but it was unintelligible underneath his forceful kisses. He adjusted his body so he was laying on top of me, and I felt nearly suffocated under his weight. It was hard to breathe, and I tried to push him away, but he only held my arms down.

“I thought you wanted this,” he murmured into my ear.

I shivered again. No words wanted to come out of my mouth. Using his bodyweight to hold me in place, I felt him shift his arms, using his hands to pull his pants down. I let out a gasp when his bare erection rubbed against me. He thrusted his hips down, moving against my heat. I tried to keep my hips still, but I could feel myself getting wet the more he rubbed himself on me. My legs spread out and my hips shifted up in unconscious response, and I heard him let out a sigh.

He pushed himself up just enough to move his hand between our bodies, putting it down my underwear so he could feel me.

“Ah--!” My hips jerked in response. He had no emotion on his face as he looked at me.

“I knew you liked this,” was all he said.

He pushed himself off completely, and I shuffled to pull myself up towards the headboard. I covered my chest, suddenly feeling ashamed as he leered at me, but he didn’t seem to care about my discomfort.

He crawled towards me, reaching for my head. I tried to back away in time, but I couldn’t as he reached around and grabbed me by the back of my head, gripping my hair and pulling me into another rough kiss.

I felt his hand move lower again, pushing my legs apart and pulling my underwear to the side. I wanted to pull away, but his grip only got more rough. It was awkward, having him hold onto me while he was also trying to adjust the way our bodies were pushed together, but he managed it. He moved his hips so the tip of his erection was rubbing against my opening.

“Kian,” I said again and again, weak protests that did nothing against my body’s growing desire. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. As wet as I was, it still hurt when he tried to force himself in. My body stiffened, but with his hands around my waist he still forced me all the way down. I stifled a scream, which he ignored as he buried his face in my chest and started fucking me.

It hurt, it felt like I was being ripped apart, but through the pain it also felt good. I wanted him to fill me completely. I wanted to cry. I was so confused.

I gasped and moaned as he used my body the way he wanted, moving me any way he desired as he touched me all over. I felt weak. I couldn’t fight back. Both physically, and also because I was scared to. His eyes looked blank, and I felt like he wasn’t entirely there.

His breathing got heavier, and he began gripping me painfully tighter, digging his fingers into my skin in ways that would definitely leave marks.

“Mel,” he breathed out as he kissed my chest, “Mel.”

I put my hands on his shoulders to balance, my head thrown back as I waited for it to be over. His thrusts got faster, deeper, I could feel him throbbing inside of me. It went on, and on, until a liquid warmth began to fill me. He stiffened, grunting and not moving until it was over.

Finally, he released his grip, but at this point I was too numb to move.

“Mel?”

I didn’t answer. He lowered me to the bed, planting kisses on my chest and moving up to my mouth. They were softer this time. The emotion and warmth was back in his face as he looked down at me. I didn’t know how to respond.

He laid on top of me, his weight suffocating me again. “I’m glad we can be close again,” he murmured in my ear.

I said nothing.

The room was cold.

I didn’t know how to feel.


End file.
